runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stinkowing
Hey! yes i understand you blocked me for abusing multiple accounts. what i dont understand is why you are like the media, only showing the bad side of me. have i once vandalized? have i once, other than total rune, argue with a user after i understood the wiki? eh? you and all your admins are all just like the media. you want to hide who i really am. and you think i care if angela is going to come into this? i know how to get around these things, so don't threaten me. if you let me explain ONE TIME what i did i would stop. but you and the admins all have to hide who i really am. and for what point? is it going to harm the wiki if they know why i did it? you have no power over me. so i suggest that you let me explain or it will go for a loooong time my friend. you have no idea of all the racism i have gone through my life. all the people who have degraded me for being a Muslim. well when i get to go to a great college and i cure cancer or AIDS then we'll see. I'' am the one who has gone through more racism than anyone on this wiki. ''I am the one who is still being discriminated on the wiki. I am the one who has never vandalized yet still is treated like garbage simply for telling the truth. dont tell me what is right and wrong when you have been discriminating me. Thisguyown 20:09, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :i looked at the history and would like to say that im not gona leave until you let me speak. i understand it all stinkowing, i do. it is you who doesnt get it. Thisguyown 20:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::OI! you're not going to treat blasphemy as a small deal. i am not thisguyown. i didnt even know about his socks. i happen to edit from teh same ip address as him. but i dont need the wiki either. its corrupt. but im gona return and defend my faith. i have had enough racism with thisguyown. you will not contribute to our pain and suffering. let him explain or i will bug you with him. you WILL NOT make this a small deal. and you wil let him be heard. do not be like the media you fool. Jimihendrixowns 19:46, 29 May 2008 (UTC) RE: STINKOOOOOOOO SLAMMER! Hmm, what to tell you... To start off, write an article about something you know a lot about. A good example of that would be your own character. I wrote an article on the same basis, and look at it! It's one of the longest pages on the whole wiki. Check out the timeline to get a general perspective of stuff. Also read this and this. When making an article, remember to put Template:Property at the top, so others don't mess up your works. If you haven't yet, which I don't think you have, make a category for your images and articles (e.g.: Category:Stinkowing). Look at mine. Is that pwnage or what? :D? 21:21, 28 May 2008 (UTC)